Paper Heart
by moccalattae
Summary: Semua berawal ketika ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya, kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar kisah cintanya membaik. "Mengapa Tuhan tak pernah adil padaku?" / "Bersabarlah hyung, aku yakin Dia telah merencanakan hal yang baik untuk kisah cintamu." -Bad Summary! Meanie! Warn BXB! NO SIDERS! Please Review!


Title : Paper Heart

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Yoon Narae,

etc.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Drama

.

.

.

.

 ** _PLAGIATOR? SIDERS? JUST LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_**

.

.

 **Pictures I'm living through for now, trying to remember all** **the good times** **  
Our life was cutting through so loud, memories are playing in my dull mind  
I hate this part paper hearts and I'll hold a piece of yours **

**Don't think I will just forget about it,**

 _ **Hoping that you won't forget**_

.

.

Lelaki itu memeriksa ponselnya, mungkin ini sudah ke seratus kalinya ia memeriksa benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Jeon wonwoo namanya, ia hanyalah seorang murid di sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama yang mungkin hampir seluruh rakyat di Korea Selatan sudah mengetahui bagaimana terkenalnya dan terpandangnya sekolah tersebut.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya ketika ia kembali memeriksa ponselnya itu " _mengapa tidak ada jawaban darinya?apakah benar rumor itu? Ah tidak, kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu won! Ingat Mingyu sudah pernah berjanji untuk selalu setia padamu…"_ batinya.

Ya, Mingyu. Laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta dan patah hati, laki-laki ini terus mengusik pikiran Wonwoo karena akhir akhir ini ia tidak pernah membalas pesan yang telah dikirim dari Wonwoo untuk nya.

"Kalau begitu ku akhiri pelajaran pada hari ini, selamat siang" ucap guru nya sambil membungkuk dengan sopan, dan tanpa disadari oleh Wonwoo ternyata semua murid di kelasnya sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing ataupun untuk sekedar _hangout_ bersama teman mereka.

 _"_ _Ah sekarang pasti waktu untuk shift siang, apa aku menunggu Mingyu datang saja ya?"_ pikirnya, di sekolahnya murid-murid dibagi menjadi dua _shift_ yaitu _shift_ pagi dan _shift_ siang. Pada saat pembagian shift mereka berdua terpisah karena mingyu ternyata mendapatkan _shift_ siang, sedangkan wonwoo mendapatkan _shift_ pagi. " _Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku menunggunya di taman"_ batin Wonwoo, lelaki itu segera keluar kelas dan menuju taman namun saat akan menuju taman ia melihat Mingyu sedang asik bercumbu dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya di depan toilet pria, ya perempuan itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Narae.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, belum pernah Wonwoo merasakan hatinya hancur seperti ini. Air matanya menetes, ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah loker dan kembali melihat mereka " _astaga Tuhan, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa perbuatan mereka itu sungguh hina dan keji?"_ batin Wonwoo.

Namun entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Wonwoo keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua lalu berkata "Kim Mingyu-ssi? Yoon Narae-ssi? Wah wah sungguh tidak pantas sekali ya perbuatan kalian" Wonwoo tertawa dengan miris lalu mengatakan "bercumbu dengan mesranya di depan kekasih sang pria yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri". Sontak perkataan Wonwoo tersebut membuat mereka berdua kaget dan segera membenahi pakaian dan posisi mereka "i..ini.. tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Wonwoo ya, ini hanya salah paham" ucap Narae, Wonwoo pun berjalan mendekati Narae lalu mengatakan "Salah paham? Apanya yang salah paham? Sungguh keji perbuatanmu Narae-ssi, SAHABAT macam apa kau ini!?" Wonwoo yang tak bisa menahan emosinya langsung menampar Narae _plakk_.

"JEON WONWOO, KAU PIKIR PANTAS JIKA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU?" teriak Mingyu karena kaget akan perbuatan Wonwoo pada Narae "Itu adalah hal yang pantas didapatkan oleh seorang penggoda kekasih sahabatnya sendiri" jawab Wonwoo pada kekasihnya yang berkulit tan itu, "Jaga ucapanmu! Ikut aku!" ucap Mingyu lalu ia menarik Wonwoo ke taman sesampainya disana Mingyu melayangkan tinju-nya pada pipi kanan sang kekasih, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ah wae?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu sambil menahan tangisannya, "Itu pantas kau dapatkan karena telah melukai Narae!" jawab Mingyu. "Kau membelanya? Terlebih kau juga lebih memilihnya daripada ku dan kau bahkan tak membelaku, kekasihmu sendiri! Aku menamparnya karena ia pantas mendapatkannya, ia telah merebutmu dari ku gyu.." ucap Wonwoo, "Kau tau? Aku lah yang memilihnya, dia lebih menarik daripada mu dan dia juga dapat memuaskan hasratku setiap saat itulah sebabnya aku lebih memilih dia daripada mu! Kau seharusnya tau itu, aku sudah terlalu bosan padamu dan kelakuan manismu yang menjijikan itu" ucap Mingyu.

 _Deg._

Mingyu menghela nafas lalu berkata lagi "Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini, jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. aku sudah muak dengamu, dan jangan pernah menyakiti Narae atau kau akan tau akibatnya!"Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo di taman. Wonwoo yang sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya pun langsung berlari menuju halte di depan sekolahnya, ia terduduk disitu sambil menangis dengan hebatnya.

Wonwoo teringat bagaimana ia dan Mingyu bertemu pertama kali, _waktu itu hujan lebat dan wonwoo belum pulang karena ia harus melaksanakan piketnya lalu saat ia menunggu di halte seorang diri lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menawarkan hoodie padanya"kau kedinginan ya? ini pakailah, kau boleh memilikinya" pria itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan hoodie nya. Wonwoo mengambil hoodie itu dan segera memakainya "Terimakasih" ucap Wonwoo sambil menggigil kedinginan, "sama-sama, ah aku sudah dijemput duluan ya" jawab Mingyu. Namun pada saat itu ia dan Mingyu tidak mengenal satu sama lain padahal mereka sering bertemu di halte._

Wonwoo tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana dulu perlakuan Mingyu padanya, tangisannya menjadi semakin tak terkendali, ia terus-terusan menangis di halte tersebut hingga ia lupa waktu. Dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari, hari sudah sore dan langit pun mendung pertanda bahwa akan turun hujan lebat. Wonwoo melihat kearah langit ia melihat petir yang menyambar di langit dan angin menjadi semakin kencang dan menusuk kulit-nya, sesegera mungkin ia membuka tasnya, menggeledahnya, lalu mengambil sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam dari tasnya "Mingyu-ah…" ucap Wonwoo setengah berbisik sambil mengusap hoodie tersebut lalu memakainya.

Setelah memakai hodie pemberian Mingyu Tersebut, ia kembali termenung. Ia kembali memikirkan perkataan Mingyu tadi " _apakah aku membosankan? Apakah bersikap manis di depan kekasih ku sendiri itu salah? Apakah salah jika aku menampar sahabatku yang telah merebut kekasihku? Haruskah aku berubah agar kau kembali gyu…"_ batin Wonwoo.

Tak lama setelah ia termenung dan melamun, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat Wonwoo tersadar bahwa ia menelantarkan adiknya, Jeon Jungkook, sendirian di rumah tanpa makanan dan tanpa uang saku. Wonwoo menghapus air mata dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celana jeans nya, "Sial! Kenapa ponselku harus mati disaat seperti ini!? Bagaimana caraku untuk pulang?" ucap Wonwoo.

 _Tinn tinnnn_ terdengar suara klakson mobil yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut "HUAAAAAA EOMMAA…" teriak Wonwoo yang kemudian jongkok dan menutup telinganya, mobil tersebut berhenti di depan halte dan membuka jendelanya "Jeon Wonwoo-ssi gwaenchana? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ayo kuantar kau pulang" ucap sesosok pria dari dalam mobil sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam dan merutuki kebodohannya saat berteriak tadi, lalu ia kembali berdiri dan bertanya pada pria tersebut "A..aku.. ketinggalan bus tadi hahahaha" ucap Wonwoo berbohong sambil tertawa canggung _bagus Jeon Wonwoo kau berbohong dengan kebohongan yang sangat tidak masuk akal_ , batinnya.

 _tunggu_ , batinnya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak lalu kembali berkata "Err m..maaf tapi k..kau si..siapa? dan bagaimana kaa..ka..u mengenalku?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit takut karena ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak mengenal orang tersebut. _Imut,_ batin pria tersebut "Kau tak perlu takut seperti itu Wonwoo-ssi, apa kau sungguh tak mengenalku? Padahal kita ini teman se-kelas loh" jawab pria tersebut.

"N..ne.. aku tak mengenalmu, maafkan aku" ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkuk, pria tersebut terkekeh lalu berkata "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Wonwoo-ssi, ah ya ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya?" pria tersebut berdehem lalu melanjutkan perkataannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah H-….."

-Tbc/end?- 

Gimana dapet ga sih feelnya/?:'vvvv

sebenernya lattae baru pertama kali nulis ff tentang sesuatu yang berbau patah hati, tapi udah sering patah hati kok .g

oh iya jan lupa komen jan jadi siders(:

SIDERS? lattae doain jomblo selamanya HUAHAHAHAHA:v

intinya lattae butuh banyak kritik dan saran biar lattae jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya

jan lupa reviews okay/?


End file.
